User talk:Darkyoung
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity II : Ego Draconis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wishing Well page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 123dancewithme (Talk) 2010-01-07T20:42:02 Welcome, what system do you play Divinity on?.User:War Master Degan 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm on the Xbox 360 Darkyoung 00:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Send me a friends request!!!! Check my page on here for my gamer tag. Will send an FR later today. I've got a question - how do I edit the list of characters? If I click the edit page button all I get is the first line of text butnone of the actual names... Darkyoung 11:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Characters and Linking Thank you very much, and I'm glad you are helping out. Good job on the Furley page by the way. #To add links to other pages you need to use two brackets on each side of the name of the page, (example <- like that only put the name inside with no spaces unless the page contains spaces, Furley. #You can also do advanced linking by only using one bracket and adding the links name first and then what you want it to say (which is what I had to do for the Malachite Gems word on your Furley page because the real page is named Malachite Gems and not Malachite Gem. To do this just use one bracket to open, type the html code, use one space and then type the name you want to be read as the label, example [ http://divinity2.wikia.com/wiki/Malachite_Gems Malachite Gem ] <- with no spaces before and after the first and last brackets. *If you want to make a link to a page that hasn't been made yet, just name the page with the link just like it's already been made and it will appear in red like this Page Name. *Also to add characters to a page. There are two pages at the moment, the main one labeled 'Characters' (the side bar), and the Category Characters, a sub from the character tab on the side bar. Here's the two options: #If you're asking how to add names to the main character tab, just select it, edit the page (located at the top and bottom), press enter after the name you want to add and type the name. Furley <- with no spaces. #If you're asking how to add a character to the Category:Characters (which is much more easy and requires less work) just select Add Category at the bottom of the page and type the name of the category. It will automatically alphabetize and add it to the page when you save it. *It would be easy to look over any of the pages to see the categories that it's linked to. The same goes for quests, example the quest Saving the Bacon, it's categories are Quests, Side Quests, Broken Valley Quests, and Broken Valley Side Quests. Hope this helps and thanks again for helping out. ^^ --123dancewithme 12:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, and be sure to post your signature after each message. It's a lot easier to keep track of who said what. Also if you want to add a separator type four dashes on a new line: -- -- <- without the space in the middle. --123dancewithme 12:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ----